More than a Dream
by Elusive Pixie
Summary: Bella is trying to get her life back on track after the death of her mother.  Shortly after high school she is supposed to start school at the Julliard School of Dance where she meets Alice Brandon.  This is where her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: My first fanfic story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)

Elusive Dream

Ch. 1

As I stood there looking at my reflection in the mirror I couldn't help but look away as the scar over left eye brought forth an overwhelming surge of guilt, regret, pain, loneliness and sadness. I look down to the sink and close my eyes tight. I could feel the tears building up and the lump in my throat was just getting bigger by the second.

_Stop it Bella!_ I thought to myself. _You are stronger than this, you will get through this!_ My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Bella? Honey are you ok?" Charlie spoke quietly through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad, be out in a bit" I replied while wiping away the few tears that were able to escape my eyes. I glanced back to the mirror to make sure my make up was ok and brushed back my hair.

"They will be starting soon and we need to take our seats" my dad said as I opened the door.

We walked slowly through the hall of the now quiet funeral home and made our way to the front isles to take our seats. I took a quick glance around the room where everyone was seated patiently waiting for the service to begin. I sat down and my eyes looked straight toward the coffin that lay open in the middle of the room. My mother lay there so peacefully that she looked like she was just taking a nap. For a few minutes all I could do was stare at her face, remembering her features, her voice and her laugh, trying to keep myself from crying. The guilt returned as I wished it would have been me instead of her.

I closed my eyes just as the Pastor took the podium and began the service. The dreadful images flooded my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a deep breath. My mother and I were on our way to the store to grab a few more boxes I needed to finish packing. We were listening to the radio full blast and trying to sing along to the words when all of a sudden we see a car coming towards us full speed from the left lane. It all happened so quickly I didn't have time to react. The car hit us head on. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital bed two days later. Charlie was sitting by my bed and as soon as I looked in his eyes I knew that my mother didn't make it. I shuddered as the memories were flashing in my mind. I felt Charlie wrap his arm around me tightly and I leaned my head to his shoulder.

The rest of the service and burial followed in a blur. I felt like I was out of my body looking at myself from the outside in. Just a month ago everything in my life was perfect. I had just graduated high school and received my acceptance letter to Juilliard School of Dance. In a few short weeks I was to be moving to New York. My mom was over the top excited and proud of me. Always telling me "I told you so" when she practically forced me to attend a ballet summer session when I was seven. Even Charlie told me he would help me with living expenses and tuition, not taking a "no" for an answer.

We drove home in silence. I just stared out the passenger side window looking at the dark rain clouds beginning to form. It's a rare site to see rain in Phoenix, Arizona, but it seemed go with the mood I was feeling. Charlie parked outside my mom and my apartment building and we got off the car, still not speaking, but he wrapped his arm around me and led the way up the stairs.

My mom and I lived in a small two bedroom apartment which suited us just fine. She had divorced Charlie when I was about three years old and moved us to the dessert. She always would say she was a sun and sand type of girl. Forks, Washington, where my father lived, was not her cup of tea. Throughout the years they maintained a good relationship and I would visit my father every summer. I still had two weeks before I was expected to arrive in New York to get settled into my dorm, and now with everything that has happened, it looked like I was going to be going back with Charlie to Forks for those two weeks. My mom's sisters said not to worry about a thing; they would handle my mother's affairs here in Phoenix. They even said they would arrange for all my boxes to be sent to New York for me in time for school. I was utterly grateful, there was no way I could see myself packing up my mom's stuff. I had slipped into a slump and didn't know if I'd be able to make it out. Without my mom, I didn't think ballet school was appropriate.

"Bells, are you almost ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad, just need to freshen up and get a few things to take" I walked into my room to change out of my dress and started gathering my things. One last look around my room and I walked out locking the front door of what seemed to be the end of everything, the end of me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: My first fanfic story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)

Ch. 2

The flight to Forks was quiet which I was glad for. Once we landed Charlie grabbed my luggage and we set out to the parking lot in search of the truck he had borrowed from his friend Billy Black. Since my dad was the police chief of Forks, he was not allowed to drive his police cruiser over to the airport and leave it there for an extended time. So Billy came to the rescue and told Charlie he could borrow the truck for as long as he or I needed. Since Billy's accident, he was left paralyzed from the waist down and was unable to walk. His son Jacob, still too young to drive was in the process of rebuilding a small car for them so they no longer needed the truck. I was expected to be in Forks for a couple of weeks, I'd need a way to get around just in case something came up for that I was grateful to Billy.

The hour long drive to Forks was peaceful. Charlie was not a man of many words, which was fine by me since I was exactly the same. We sat in comfortable in silence all the way home. It made everything with Charlie easy.

"Hey Dad, I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I just go up to my room for the rest of the evening?" I asked as soon as we pulled up to the house.

"Sure Bells, you've had a long day. I'll grab us something for dinner a little later."

"Thanks Dad" I walked up the narrow staircase to my small room on the left side of the house. Everything here was exactly the same as I'd always remember. I decided I needed a hot shower and grabbed my toiletries bag and a change of clothes. The shower was just what I needed to relax a little. The hot water ran down my long hair and back. I just stood there with my eyes closed letting the steam evaporate my sadness. When the water ran cold I got out, dressed in my sweats and jumped into bed.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the clock on my dresser said it was 12:30 am. My stomach felt a little queasy so I decided to go downstairs to look for something to drink. There was an empty bag on the counter from the local diner. I assumed Charlie had brought dinner so I peaked in the fridge and he had left me a plate with some meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. Putting the plate in the microwave to heat up I hear Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Sorry Dad, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, not really, I had just headed up to bed when I heard you come downstairs. I thought I'd come down and check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess" I said and put my plate down on the table. I turned around to grab a fork when he handed it to me. I gave him a small smile and sat down to eat.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Bells" he said and kissed my forehead. I found myself poking around my plate, taking only a few bites of the meatloaf. When I couldn't eat another bite, I scrapped the leftovers in the trash and rinsed my plate to put it in the dishwasher. After brushing my teeth I went back into my room and pulled out my laptop. With having taken a long nap earlier, I was not sleepy, and I was a bit bored. I log into my Facebook account to see a flood of new notifications of my friends sending me their condolences. I quickly clicked out and decided to check my email instead. I did not want to deal with online friends, most of whom I did not personally know, but had added as a friend because of family or other mutual friends. Once my email opened there was a new message from Juilliard that read:

WELCOME TO JUILLIARD MS. ISABELLA SWAN!

IN ANTICIPATION OF YOUR ARRIVAL, BELOW IS ALL THE INFORMATION FOR YOUR DORM ROOM.

WE LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING YOU.

SINCERELY,

MS. PATRICIA SMITH, NEW RESIDENT DIRECTOR

It went on to say I was assigned room 305 and my roommate was a girl by the name of Alice Brandon. I was still undecided about Julliard. I know that was my mother's dream school for me, but I couldn't see myself there without her.

I logged off my computer and twirled around in my desk chair, I stop to take a look around my old childhood room. Everything was pretty much the same. Charlie updated the bedding and a few of the pictures, but for the most part it was like I was three years old again. I closed my eyes, picturing my mom downstairs singing along to the radio while making breakfast. Dancing around the kitchen like a free spirit without a care in the world. I missed her so much. I felt like a part of me died along with her, a big part. Tears now flowing down my cheeks I laid down on my bed and covered my head with the pillow.

I was woken up by the dim light coming in through my window. Sitting up on my bed I look over to my alarm clock which read 8:45 am. I groaned wishing I could have slept in. I sometimes despised my internal alarm clock which never seemed to let me sleep past 9 am on any given day. At a time like this I wish I could stay in bed all day, but that wasn't possible. I had to run some errands in town trying to keep myself busy. I vowed to myself that I would not turn into some sort of zombie. I had to keep my head up and live my life. It's what my mother would have wanted.

After a quick shower, I headed downstairs to see that Charlie had already left for the day. He left a note on the fridge telling me he would be gone for only a few hours. He had a fishing trip planned with Harry Clearwater. I opened the fridge to find something to eat. Giving up on making breakfast, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. On the table was this morning's newspaper. I open it up and skimmed through the headlines. Nothing interesting ever happened in Forks. Just as I was putting away my bowl the house phone rings. I wondered if I should answer it or not. After the third ring I pick up the phone, pausing before saying hello.

"Ummm, hi," said the person on the line. He sounded young and I had no clue who it was.

"Who are you calling for?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Is this Bella?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who are you?" I answered.

"Oh! Well hey um Bella, it's me Jacob" he sounded just a bit too eager for 9:30 am, I rolled my eyes getting frustrated with this kid I didn't even think I knew. "I'm Billy's son, we used to play together when we were little."

Thinking back to the summers I'd come to visit Charlie, I vaguely remembered anyone, but I did remember Billy, so I took his word for it.

"My dad told me you were back in town. I'm sorry about your mom, how are you?"

"Thank you Jacob, I'm doing ok" I sighed. "How are you?"

"Oh you know same old" he said clearly with a smile on his face "I was wondering if you would want to hang out today? My dad said Charlie was out fishing, so if you need someone to show you around, I'd be happy to."

"That's sweet Jacob, I'd actually love that." I lied, but I knew I would be no good spending so much time alone "Want me to pick …. Uhh wait, I don't know where you live."

Jacob let out an innocent laugh "Actually Bella I just finished my car and my dad's actually letting me drive it out a bit, so I can pick you up is that ok?"

"Sure sounds good, see you in about an hour?"

"Yup! See you soon."

I hung up the phone and then it dawned on me how in the world am I supposed to hang out with this person who I don't even remember. I started to panic when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said weary about answering the phone again.

"Hey Bells, you're up! How's it going?" Charlie called right on time.

"Good dad. Hey Jacob, Billy's son, called and asked if I'd hang out with him. Is this ok?" I asked silently wishing he'd say no.

"Of course Bells! He's a good kid. Have fun. I'll be home at about 3, I'll see you then."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Went back up to my room to log online for a while to pass the time until Jacob would pick me up. Opened up my Facebook account and typed a quick status update to thank everyone for their condolences and I noticed I had a new friend request. I opened the request to see that Alice Brandon was requesting me. I stared at the screen perplexed as to how she would have found me when I realized she probably received the same welcome email and looked me up by name. She was a pretty girl with short black hair. I decided to accept her request and as soon as I was about to open her profile I heard a honk outside. I peeked out my window to see a small Volkswagen rabbit in the drive way and a guy who I assumed was Jacob Black walking up to the front door.

I opened the door to see a handsome tall young man with a huge smile. His skin was a beautiful tan color, I immediately felt self conscious about my pale cream skin. After looking at his face I was finally able to remember him from when we were kids. I also remembered he was at least two years younger than me, but he looked so much older.

"Hi Bella" he said shyly

"Hey, um, Jacob" I replied while twirling a piece of my hair in my hands "I remember you now."

His laugh sounded whole, warm. I couldn't help but feel warm inside too.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my stuff."

We walked out to his car and as he opened the door for me I knew I was in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: My first fanfic story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)

Ch. 3

Jacob seemed like an easy going type of guy. He made small talk asking the typical questions but also didn't pry too much to make me feel uncomfortable. We talked about his school on the reservation, about my graduation in Phoenix and about my plans for college.

"Well I was accepted to Julliard" I told him as we pulled up to the Thriftway.

"Where's that?"

"It's in New York, it's a school for dance."

"Oh that's right, you do ballet or something right?"

I nodded and continued to grab a basket for my groceries. "I'm not sure if I'll still go" I told him. I was still contemplating going or not. We had already pre-paid my tuition and board for the first year but it just didn't feel right.

"What? What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well you know, it was my mom's dream for me and now that she's gone I just don't think I could do it without her."

Jacob stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned around to stand right in my face. He grabbed my shoulders a bit too tight. His hands were so hot, I could feel the heat through my layers of sweater and coat.

"Bella! Seriously, you can't let an opportunity like this pass you by! This was also you're dream too, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard all these years. You know your mom would expect nothing less than you still going." He was practically yelling at me. People around us slowed their pace to stare. I felt the heat rise up my cheeks. How could this person who hardly knew me talk to me like this? I know my mom would have wanted this, but could I really do it on my own? I shrugged him off and was glad to see that he did not push the subject anymore. We finished gathering all the things I needed and went to check out.

As we walked out Jacob suddenly stopped in the middle of the doors and was staring straight inside the small flower shop that was located inside the store. His body was stiff and seemed to be trembling.

"Jacob? Hey whats going on?" I asked him trying to tug on his arms to move out of the way. He didn't budge. I looked towards his view and saw a couple smiling as they looked around at the different fresh flowers. They both looked young, pale skin, blond hair and absolutely breath taking beautiful. Almost as if on cue, the man turned around to look right back at Jacob, gave him a small smile with a nod. Just then the sale lady walked up to them and they continued with their purchase. Jacob finally seemed to shake it off and turned to walk out the store. I was dumbfounded and followed along. I had been visiting Forks almost every year. I was familiar with most of the people who lived around here. Being the daughter of the Chief of Police everyone knew who I was. But this couple, I did not recognize. They didn't seem to look at me either, just Jacob. I was curious, I couldn't hold it in.

"Who were those people" I asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm not sure" Jacob replied. His face looked confused.

"Then why did you stop and stare? Why did he smile at you?"

"I don't know Bella!" he said while gripping the steering wheel so tight the white of his knuckles was showing. "I just …." I turned in my seat looking at him but he didn't continue. I was getting worried now that something was going on. Something that for the first time today made me feel like I shouldn't be in the same car as this boy.

After a few minutes of silent driving he relaxed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that was so weird. When we walked out of the store I had this weird feeling shoot throughout my whole body. I felt like defensive, like if I should be protecting something. I don't know how to explain it. I got the feeling from that guy and when he smiled at me…. I just don't know" he said looking as confused as I was.

"That sounds weird Jacob. Are you feeling alright?" I touched his forehead. He was burning up. "You feel like you may be getting a fever, how about you drop me off and go home."

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing. I'm sorry Bella, just don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize Jacob. It's nothing." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, but didn't seem to completely be over whatever had happened.

We pulled up to my house and he helped me unload my bags. Said a quick goodbye and he was gone. In a daze I started putting away the groceries I had bought and pulled out the ingredients for spaghetti. As I cooked I started thinking about school. Jacob was right, I did work hard for this and it's not like this school was easy to get into. I owed it to my mom and myself to keep with my plans to go. I decided that I would go for the first year, give it a try. Besides what was I going to do otherwise? It was too late to submit applications for other colleges, and I did not want to be stuck in Forks having to get a job.

After dinner I went up to my room and decided to email my soon to be roommate Alice. Looking at her Facebook profile more closely all her posts seemed to be so happy and bouncy. She had several albums of modeling pictures and ballet pictures, she was beautiful. She seemed to be into fashion with a quirky sense of style. I was more of a quite shy girl and not into fashion at all. So I wondered how our living arrangements would end up. I typed up a quick message to her:

_ Hi Alice! Thanks for the request. I am looking forward to Julliard and meeting you soon. Take care. - Bella _

Soon after I clicked send I already had a reply from her:

_Hey Bella! Can't wait to meet you too! I can see us having tons of fun! :) – Alice_

That reply seemed a bit odd, but I shrugged it off. I'm sure she was an outgoing type of girl. I'd have to be sure to set limits once we moved in together. There was no way I was planning on blowing my first year of Julliard with some party girl. Even though I was starting to feel a bit nervous, I was feeling excited more than anything. Now that I had officially decided to continue with my original plans I couldn't wait for these next few days to pass.

Thanks for reading! Please review! This is my 1st story so let me have it! good or bad! :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: My first fanfic story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)

* * *

Ch. 4

The next few days came and went with more of the same occasionally going out on the town to the local library or grocery store. I didn't talk to Jacob at all. Part of me was constantly thinking about him and what happened that day at the store, another part of me brushed it off since I had only just met him, again. I didn't think it was my place to be calling him for small talk. My aunts in Phoenix had called to tell me that all the arrangements for my boxes had been made. I checked in to make sure my flight reservations and everything was in order. The countdown to my departure was only three days away and I could feel the anticipation building.

I needed to get in some practice since it felt like many months had passed since I had last put on my ballet slippers. Since Forks did not have a ballet studio, I was going to have to go to Port Angeles. I looked up the number and called the school. They told me they had open practices every week day afternoon. I told the receptionist that I would be going by the next day. Now my problem was to convince Charlie to let me go alone.

It was a typical rainy day in Forks. I stayed home all day and decided to make meatloaf for dinner. Everything was almost ready when Charlie got home from work.

"Hey kiddo, smells good," Charlie said as he hung up his belt and hat in the hall way.

"Thanks Dad, its meatloaf, it will be ready in about fifteen minutes." I took out the meatloaf to cool down a bit and set the table. Charlie came in and slumped down on the chair on the kitchen table.

"You ok Dad?" I asked.

"I think I have a cold, or flu, or something," he said, "Can you get me some Dayquil from the cabinet." I sat gave him the pills with a glass a water and served dinner. We ate in a comfortable silence. I was trying to think of a way I could bring up my trip to Port Angeles with him. I was never used to asking permission to go places with Renee, but with Charlie, I felt I owed him that as a father figure to ask before doing.

"Ummmm, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure hon, what it is?" Charlie replied while wiping his chin and putting down his fork.

"Well I was thinking about heading out to Port Angeles tomorrow. I have been without ballet practice for a few weeks and I really want to get in a little practice time before I leave Saturday," I said.

"Oh well Bells, you know that's at least an hour drive away," he began, "are you sure you want to go over there alone?"

"Well of course, I mean I wouldn't expect you to come with me."

"Yeah … well no you know I have to file some reports out there anyway. I was going to send Robert with them, but now that you mentioned this I can drive you over there get my work done while you're at practice then we can have dinner," he said with a bit of gleam in his eyes.

"Oh that'd be great Dad, thank you." I started cleaning up and he went out to the living room to watch sportscenter. Although Charlie had never really been the emotional type, I was beginning to see the cracks in his façade. I was grateful that Charlie was so easy to get along with. It was too bad I didn't spend more time with him growing up.

* * *

I slipped off my ballet slippers and gathered my things after practice. I was feeling so blissful at how things were turning out. Dancing really helped me let myself go into the music and just feel all the joy and happiness I used to feel. Charlie was waiting outside the ballet studio for me when I walked out. We had dinner at a little Italian restaurant he suggested. I really enjoyed my time with Charlie, we talked about Renee, told me stories about my childhood and school. Charlie and I talked so much I was surprised at how easy it was to carry on a conversation with him.

All the bad of the past weeks was slowly disappearing. I was starting to feel like a weight was lifted from my chest. Soon I'd be starting a new chapter in my life just as it had always been meant to be.

Driving home Charlie and I sat in comfortable silence. I was looking out my window at all the lush green forest passing by. Charlie finally cleared his throat before asking about Jacob.

"I'm not sure Dad," I said, "last time I saw him he acted weird as we were leaving the store and hasn't called me back since then."

"Billy mentioned him being under the weather," Charlie said as we pulled up to the house.

"Hope everything is ok with him, maybe I'll call him tomorrow to see him before I leave."

"That sounds great Bells, you should do that. You know you and Jacob were best friends as kids, I'm surprised you didn't remember him very well."

"I remember him Dad, it's just weird hanging out with someone who I hadn't seen in a long time," I said, but I couldn't deny the feeling I got when I was with Jacob. He and I had been close when I was little. When I was with him that day I felt like we were old friends who never had been apart. It was an easy friendship.

Once inside the house I went upstairs to shower and change. I had such a great day I felt like I had a smile plastered on my face. Logging on to my computer I saw I had a new message from Alice waiting for me.

"Hey Bella! Only a few more days until we finally meet at Julliard, how are you doing? I am so excited I can't wait! What time does you flight get in to New York?" – Alice

I sent her a quick reply telling her I was excited as well and that my flight would be getting in at 3 PM Saturday afternoon. Jumping in my bed I grabbed my Wuthering Heights book off the dresser and snuggled in my bed to read. Everything that seemed to be falling apart before was not feeling put back together. After reading for a few chapters I felt myself falling asleep. I turned out the light and snuggled deeper in my blankets drifting off to the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: My first fanfic story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)

* * *

Ch. 5

It was Friday, tomorrow was the day I'd be off to New York. I felt the anticipation and nervousness bubbling in my stomach. These next couple of hours I'd be spending them doing my laundry and packing my carry on things to take on the plane. All of my other belongings had already been sent to New York and will be getting there tomorrow waiting for me to arrive and unpack Saturday.

I decided to spend the morning cleaning the house. Even though Charlie lived alone he somehow managed to have stuff lying around everywhere. I scrubbed the showers, toilets and bathroom floor. Then I made sure the kitchen was spic and span. By the time I finished it was close to two in the afternoon. Not sure what else to spend my day on I decided to call Jacob. After all I did promise Charlie I'd call to check in on him.

The phone rang a few times before Billy finally picked up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Billy, its Bella, is Jacob available?"

"Oh hello Bella, he is asleep right now, but I'll ask him to call you as soon as he gets up."

"Thanks Billy, take care." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock it was almost 2:30 pm and Jacob was still sleeping. He didn't seem to be the up all night type to still be asleep so late in the afternoon. I reminded myself I didn't know him all that well anyway and went to the living room to watch TV.

As I flipped through the channels, getting bored as I passed almost all of them I came across a re-run of Vampire Diaries on the CW. I had heard about this show before, but never got around to catching an episode. To be honest I never watched TV anyway. In this episode the character named Elena was confronting Stephan about what truly he is. He reveals he is a vampire. I sat there mesmerized by the show. Wondering what it would be like to meet a vampire. I made a mental note to set up my DVR in New York to be sure to record the rest of the series. Just then the phone rang bringing me out of my tv induced coma.

"Hello?" I answered while I grabbed bottle water from the fridge.

"Hi Bella, its Jacob, my dad told me you called, what's up?"

"Hey Jacob, nothing really, just wanted to check on you," I said as I took a drink of water, "I hadn't spoken to you since that day we went to the store."

"Oh yeah, uhhmm, I'm fine," he said slightly stuttering.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I mean I know we hardly know each other, but I feel like I've know you my whole life, and I'd like to think we are good friends."

"Really? Well um, yeah I mean it's just some Quileute stuff going on, boring old traditions have kept me busy," he said laughing. I could tell something was off.

"Traditions? But you were feeling warm that day, did you get sick?"

"Nah, I mean I was a got a low fever, but a few days of rest and I'm better than ever!"

"Oh ok then, if you say so," I said giving up, obviously he wasn't going to get into detail with me about these so called traditions, "well I'm going to be leaving on tomorrow so I was wondering if you and Billy would like to come by the house tonight for dinner. There is some game on and I know Charlie would enjoy the company."

"Oh yeah that sounds good, I'll tell my dad, thanks Bella," he said, "I've ummm, got to go now, but I'll see you later, bye Bella."

I said goodbye and hung up the phone just as Charlie walked into the house.

"Hey dad, I invited Jacob and Billy over for dinner tonight" I told him as I took him jacket from his hands to hang up, "Since I'm leaving tomorrow I figured it'd be nice to see Jacob one more time, and besides I know you would love the company to watch the game tonight."

"Oh yeah that sounds good Bella, how's Jacob doing?" Charlie asked.

"He said he was ok, just been busy with some Quileute traditions", I said making air quotes emphasizing the traditions.

"Yeah they are all into that sort of thing over there on the reservation, probably no big deal," Charlie said.

"Guess so," I said, "well I'll be starting dinner in a bit, I'm going upstairs to check my email."

"You do that kiddo."

I sat down on my computer and opened up the internet browser. I open up Facebook and immediately am hit with an instant message from Alice.

_Hey Bella, Busy? – A_

_Not really, whats up? – B_

_Oh nothing, just bored out of my mind lol – A_

_I get you, I'm the same over there – B_

_Where are you from? – A_

_Phoenix originally, but right now I'm staying with my dad in Forks, WA – B_

_Forks? – A_

_Yeah, have you heard of it? – B_

Alice took a while to respond so I sent her another message.

_Alice? Are you there? – B_

_Soooooo sorry about that, hehe :) – A_

_Um ok – B_

_Anywho seriously sorry for dozing off there, Forks sounds familiar, how's the town? – A_

_It's small full of rain and green things everywhere – B_

_It looks lovely – A_

_Sorry B, gotta go! See you Saturday – A_

Then she signed off before I even got to say bye back. She surely was acting strange and why did she think it'd be ok to call me "B".

I left my computer on while I went back downstairs to make dinner. I kept it simple making some baked chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and a salad. Jacob and Billy were going to be coming by the house at six for dinner so I made sure I had everything ready by 5:30 pm.

Just as I began setting the table I heard a knock on the door. Charlie opened the door to let Jacob and Billy in. They came inside our small living room and we said our pleasant hello's. I looked at Jacob once over and I realized he had seemed to have grown overnight. Surely he wasn't that tall when I had least seen him, was he? I realized I was staring with my jaw dropped when Jacob came over to me and asked me if I was alright.

"I'm, yeah I'm fine Jacob. It's just that you seem to have gotten taller since I last saw you not too long ago," I said waving my hand dismissingly, "anyway, dinner's ready guys."

We all sat down to eat. Charlie and Billy talked about the baseball game they'd be watching later and fishing over the weekend. Jacob asked me if I was nervous about Julliard. The rest of the evening passed with simple small talk. I had to admit I was getting used to the family and friends thing here in Forks. The simpleness of everything was going to be something I was going to miss in New York. Living in a new city, no friends or family around was going to be tough. After dinner Charlie and Billy went to the living room to watch the game. I started washing the dishes and Jacob came to help me.

"Hey" he said nudging my side with a smile. I was taken back for a moment. He was such a handsome guy. His smile warmed me up and I couldn't help but smile back and as I felt my cheeks blush beet red.

"Hey" I said back and laughed as we started washing the dishes. I washed, he rinsed and dried. We went on with the routine until we had almost finished.

"So what are you looking forward to the most in New York," Jacob asked.

"Well everything, I mean it's such a big city, there will be so much to see and do. I have been chatting with my roommate online, she seems very outgoing, I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to that part," I said.

"Oh really, well I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"She's just a bit weird. Or maybe it's just me reading her messages and taking them in the wrong context, you know?" I asked as I handed him the last plate. He shrugged and placed the plate in the cabinet.

We went back into the living room where Charlie and Billy were zoned out on the game. Neither of them would have paid much attention to us so Jacob suggested going for a walk.

"So are you ready to start school next semester?" I asked Jacob as we walked outside behind my house. I never had noticed the trails here that were winding down the forest behind the house. It was so beautiful and the quiet sounds of the wind in the trees was peaceful.

"I guess so," Jacob said and scratched his head, "things next year will definitely be different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just those old traditions, I'm coming to an age where I have certain responsibilities."

"Like?" I asked pushing the subject more than I should.

"Protecting the tribe and stuff," he said as he sat down on tree trunk that had fallen over.

"Sounds like a tough job, aren't you like 15?"

"Bella, I'm 16, and besides thats just part of being part of my family" he laughed.

"Well what exactly are you protecting?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I can talk about it," he said as he looked away, "It's just that there are these old stories that have been passed down through the generations. I always knew about them, but never thought they were real."

"Oh, well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be a phone call away," I said and patted his knee. He turned around and looked at my hand then up to my face. I pulled my hand away not wanting to give him the wrong idea. He smiled and said "Thanks."

It started to get dark so we walked back to the house. The game was almost over and the Mariners were losing. Billy said he and Jacob were going to head home and we all said our goodbyes. Jacob paused at the door before turning around and grabbing me in a tight one arm embrace. I gave him a weak smile and they left.

"Anything going on with Jacob I need to know about?" Charlie asked.

"No dad, besides do you really want to get into the subject of boys with me?" I laughed.

"Guess you're right," he laughed, "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning Bells."

He kissed me on my forehead before going upstairs. I followed and walked into my room to see several missed messages from Alice on my computer screen.

_Bella are you there? – A_

_Hello? – A_

_BBBBEEELLLAAAA – A_

_Ugh fine guess you're ignoring me! You know you can't ignore me for long! – A_

_By the way, I love how your hair looks in your picture, you shouldn't have cut it. – A_

I stopped and stared at the last message again. My profile picture was about six months old. My long brown hair was bothering me so I finally decided to get a haircut when my dad and I were in Port Angeles. Even though I really only got a trim, I had had not updated my pictures. I thought back to the last two days knowing I had not updated my profile to say anything about a haircut, nor had I mentioned it when we chatted earlier. It was eerily amusing how Alice seemed to know that I had cut my hair. I blew it off assuming that must have mentioned it to her before. Grabbing my toiletries bag I went to the rest room to shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was the big day. Charlie and I were going to drive out to the airport early.

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. Feeling how truly exhausted I was from all the cleaning, packing and cooking I had done. Before I knew it I was dreaming.

_"Oh my gosh Bella! Hi!" Alice exclaimed as I walked into our dorm. She jumped up and wrapped me in a hug. Her arms were so hard and cold I shivered._

_"Hi Alice! It's good to finally meet you" I said as she slowly let go and appraised me from top to bottom._

_"You smell great! And you look just as I remembered" She smiled._

_"Um, thanks," I said, "I think."_

_She threw her head back and laughed out a melodic laugh, it sounded like a beautiful melody of bells. I slowly walked over to my bed and put my bag down on the bed._

_"Don't worry Bella, I won't bite," she said as she giggled. She gave me a devious smile and winked when she said, "besides I have big plans for us! You will not believe how long I've waited to meet you!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

* * *

Ch. 6

We arrived at the airport with about forty five minutes to spare. The butterflies in my stomach were in high gear as I watched the minutes pass until it was almost time to board the plane. Charlie and I sat at the airport café to pass some time. We were both so quiet, I knew Charlie was probably running through about a million things in his mind to say, but instead, he just sat there stirring his coffee.

When they announced that my flight was about to start boarding, Charlie walked me over to the gate and wrapped me in a tight hug. Physical and emotional contact with Charlie was always non-existent, but these past few days had really brought us together. I closed my eyes tight silently telling myself, _Please don't cry. Please don't cry._ Charlie pulled away and kissed my forehead. Such a small gesture, but it meant the world to me to finally have formed a bond between my father and I.

We said goodbye and I turned around to go through the security gate. As I took my seat on the plane I looked out the window and closed my eyes. Things were going to be great. I could feel it. I had to just make it through these first few weeks in New York. The seat belt sign went on and the plane began to take off. As soon as I saw the top of the trees begin to fade, I laid back in my seat, took out my ipod trying to relax.

"Hon, wake up, we are almost ready to land," the flight attendant gently shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes straightening up in my chair. I must have slept through the whole flight because it felt like we had just left Washington a few minutes ago.

As I got off the plane I immediately went to grab my luggage and was heading to the doors to get a taxi when I saw this petite girl standing by the doors with a huge grin on her face. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my mind on where I knew her from. She made a surprised "oh" face and picked up a piece of paper she was holding that read "Bella". Did Charlie arrange for someone from school to pick me up. I was confused, but I walked up to her anyway.

"Um, Hi?" I said.

"Hey Bella! I'm Alice!" the little pixie replied.

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. Did they school send you to meet me?"

"Nope! I came all on my own. I couldn't wait to meet you! You won't believe how long I've waited to meet you!" she exclaimed as we walked out the doors. I shrugged that last comment off assuming she probably got the time my flight was expected wrong and had been waiting here.

"Here let me help you with that," Alice said as she reached for my luggage. Her hand slightly brushed against mine and I looked straight up at her in shock. Her hand was so cold.

"Wow, well thank you Alice. That was very sweet of you." I said as we climbed into the back seat of a taxi.

"So how are you?" she asked while giving the driver directions to the dorms.

"I'm good, thanks, and you?"

"Great!" she replied.

"Have you been to the dorms yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got here yesterday so I went over there to start decorating and stuff."

"Where are you from?" I asked suddenly realizing I hadn't asked her before when she asked me during our online chat.

"I move around a lot but before moving here I was living in Vancouver."

"Oh do you live with your parents there?" I asked looking at her she couldn't be older than nineteen. I found myself very enthralled about Alice. She had a mysterious look about her.

"No, I live there alone. My parents died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied, "I just lost my mom too."

"I know, I'm sorry to hear that Bella," she said as she turned to look at me straight in the eye. I noticed that her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. They seemed to sparkle as she spoke. I was mesmerized I didn't even realize we had already gotten to the dorm.

"Bella?" Alice's stunned me, "We're here sweets, time to get off the car."

I shook my head and got off the car. We walked up to our room and as she opened the door I stood in the doorway frozen, unable to move. The room looked exactly the same as it did in my dream. From the curtains to the bedding and even the rug. Everything was in the same place.

Alice looked at me and said, "It's ok Bella, I won't bite." She smiled and turned around to put my bags by my side of the bed.

"This is your bed, here is your dresser and um this will be your desk," Alice said pointing out everything. I felt myself walking still in a daze.

"Errrr, thank you Alice, everything is perfect" I said in almost a whisper, I didn't think she would hear.

"No prob Bella! Let's just say I have this inner intuition about these sorts of things!"

The rest of the afternoon we spent talking about ballet and how we each got started in it. What types of plays we had done and what our plans for being here were. Alice did most of the talking as I just moved around the room putting all my things in place.

It was getting late and I was exhausted. Alice told me she was going to go out on the town for a bit. I wanted to stay and she didn't insist so I took a quick shower and changed ready for bed. As soon as I hit the bed I felt myself drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Ok positions everyone!" the director yelled. We all got into our positions and it so happened that Alice was right next to me.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a nervous laugh. The music started and everyone was in motion. The first part of our class was a basic run through of free dance where the teachers could get an idea of how well we could dance. I glanced over at Alice and she looked like an angel floating on the hardwood floor. I accidentally bumped into the girl in front of me and the teacher looked my way shaking her head side to side.

"So sorry I said" as I got back into the rhythm.

After class Alice and I gathered our things to head to lunch.

"You're really good Alice, how long have you been dancing?" I asked.

"Oh it feels like hundreds of years!" she joked. I laughed along with her looking towards some of the girls in our class.

"What do you feel like having for lunch?" I asked Alice as we walked outside.

"I'm actually not very hungry, so I'm going head back to the dorm to email a couple of friends back home" she said.

"Oh, well ok then," I replied, "I'm going to head down to the deli and grab a sandwich, see you this afternoon."

I walked off toward the deli and she skipped along towards the dorms. As I sat waiting for my food I let my thoughts wonder. Remembering how graceful Alice looked as she danced. Wondering why she wouldn't have been hungry if I hadn't seen her eat a single thing since we've been here. Then her words all came back to me _"I won't bite", "You will not believe how long I've waited to meet you" "Oh it feels like hundreds of years"_. There was something different about Alice, I had to get to the bottom of it.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. More practices and learning about the history of dance. After we were dismissed for the afternoon I had to do some laundry. So as I took my laptop along to surf the web while I waited.

I open up yahoo and right there in big red letters the headline read "The New Vampire Craze is Out of Control". The article was talking about some new hit book all about vampires that was causing a stir all over the world. I had not heard about it but I decided to look it up. As I type in "vampire book" into google it brings me to tons of pages and information. I clicked on the first link I saw hoping it would take me to the new book site, I couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly I was immersed in my laptop reading on vampires and how they come to be. The words "beautiful" "cold" "graceful" all but seemed to jump out of the screen to me. Could it be? Was any of these true? Was there such a thing as a vampire?

Several people walked by staring at me like I was seeing ghosts. I closed my eyes trying to remember everything and anything Alice may have done since I met her on Saturday. Sure some things struck me as awkward, but then again I did think Alice was completely eccentric. Just then the sound of the buzzer from my dryer beeped and it brought me back into reality. I grabbed my laundry basket and practically ran back to my dorm.

I walk in to see Alice sitting completely still on her bed. Her eyes fixed on something far away on the wall. Putting my basket down by the door, I tip toe over to Alice.

"Alice, are you ok?" I whispered to her. I waved my hand in front of her face and she grabbed my wrist so quickly I didn't even see her lift up her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know you know about me," she said as she let me arm go. I rubbed my wrist looking at Alice's concerned face. Her hand was so cold that when she let me go it felt like millions of tiny pin pricks were put in its place.

"It wasn't supposed to happen so soon. I didn't see it until right now, I would have better prepared you. I'm so sorry," she was rambling. She got up and started pacing around the room.

"I don't understand Alice, what do you mean you didn't see it? What didn't you see?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of my bed. I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

She let out a sigh and fell to the floor by my feet. She wrapped her arms around my knees and looked up at me.

"Ok," Alice started, "here goes nothing ... "

* * *

**Thank you whoever is reading this! I've had a little over 200 hits in a week! Thank you for those of you who have subscribed and added me to your favorites! Please send me reviews! I am getting more into this story and I want to make sure i'm going in the right directions! So please please please review! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**Thank you Pollypoops for my 1st review! :)  
**

* * *

Ch. 7

"_Ok here goes nothing …." Alice said. _

I sat there looking down at Alice as she started explaining things to me. I felt my jaw drop when she said the word vampire.

"And well I can sort of see the future…" Alice trailed off looking up at me with pleading eyes. I wasn't sure what to say back. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Bella, say something and for God's sake close your mouth!" Alice said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _This has to be a dream, just a dream _I thought to myself. I could hear Alice tapping her foot lightly on the floor. When I opened my eyes she was sitting there looking around the room twiddling her thumbs.

"So let me get this straight, you're over a hundred years old, you don't remember how you became like this and you can see the future, but what about the blood?" I asked.

"Yup, yup and yup," Alice said, "the blood part is a bit tricky. As far back as I remember I could not stand to kill a human. I have never drank human blood before. Sure I was tempted, but I did not give in to the temptations. I eventually found that I could drink from animals instead and still be able to function."

"Wow, well that's good right? I mean that you don't kill …. Humans" I swallowed hard.

"It works," Alice said, "don't get me wrong, it is hard, but I love this life, and seeing the future is a plus, I always know what's going to happen."

"I'm sure you saw me then huh?" I asked.

"I did," Alice exclaimed, "it was weird because I was out hunting one day and I suddenly had this vision about you. We were in ballet class having tons of fun. The next day is when I decided to apply for Julliard!"

"You came here just because of me?"

"Totally!" Alice laughed.

"That's kind of creepy Alice," I said. I couldn't help but feel a little predator seeking prey thing going on.

"Bella, don't be silly! I am not stalking you!" Alice said as she got up and came back to sit next to me on my bed.

"I just feel a strong connection to you. It's like we're destined to be best friends. I can't see much of the why or what is going to happen, for now I just see that we are going to do everything together. Do you not like me?" Alice was rambling and as she said the last part I saw her face drop. She poked at her fingernails.

"Alice no I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. This is all just a lot of information to take in," I said and placed my hand on Alice's hands. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Bella, you just have to trust me!"

As we sat there talking about a bunch of random things I found myself being able to open up to Alice. I hadn't had a best friend since elementary school. As I was growing up and got into my teenage years, I was suddenly the parent taking care of Renee. She was like a free bird always trying new things and I had to be there to support her when she failed. I didn't have many friends back in Phoenix and much less in Forks. I never felt the need to make friends, go out to dances or parties. I was happy practicing my ballet or studying. I guess you could say I was the perfect child. Never giving my parents reason to worry.

Alice was so intrigued by my stories. Since she didn't remember anything about her human life, she would close her eyes as I talked and then would say something like _"Oh that sounds all so wonderful Bella!"_ or _"I would have loved to see that!" _We laughed a lot. It felt like I would have a permanent smile on my face from now on. Even though Alice had admitted to being a vampire just hours earlier, I realized that it didn't bother me one bit. I was curious about her, and I guess she was right, she was starting to feel like my best friend.

"Ok time for the human to go to bed!" I told Alice as I got up to go to the bathroom to change.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry to keep you up so late Bella! I guess I must have forgotten what time it was," Alice said as she jumped off the bed.

"It's ok, it was nice to talk to you like this, I've never had someone to talk to. What are you going to do? I mean since you don't sleep?" I asked.

"I usually go out hunting at night. It's easier for me to be able to run into the woods and find animals at night without the risk of being seen."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to shower, see you tomorrow?" I don't know why it came out as a question, but everything about tonight felt surreal. I was afraid that I'd fall asleep and wake up to this all being a dream.

"Of course silly! Sweet dreams!" Alice said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Three months later…

"Class remember that you all will have Thanksgiving break next week! Be sure to keep up with you nutrition plans and try to get in some practice while you all are home!" the professor said as the day was coming to an end.

The past few months have been uneventful. Alice and I did really do everything together. She was like the sister I always wanted. Since Alice was into fashion she usually dragged me out shopping during the weekend. I wasn't a big shopper before, but I'll admit, shopping with Alice was fun. We'd go out to lunch or dinner and she'd ask me a million questions about the food. How did it taste? Why was it that color? Why is it called that? She was too cute. In turn I'd ask her about vampire things. Are there any others? Are there any celebrity vampires in disguise?

Time spent with Alice always seems to move at vampire speed. We used to joke that she had magical powers to speed up time.

"So what are your plans for the holiday," Alice asked me as we walked out to our dorm.

"I have to go home. I told Charlie I'd make Thanksgiving dinner. He apparently started dating this lady named Sue, and he would like us to all formally meet," I said, "what about you?"

"Stay here I guess? I really have nothing planned," Alice said.

"Would you like to go with me? I mean Charlie isn't very interesting, but having a friend there might ease the uncomfortable level in the house between us." I asked. Truthfully I couldn't imagine being without Alice for five days. I think I would die of boredom! I had already thought about inviting her along with me anyway.

"You mean it?" Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands, "I'd love to go!"

"Great then it's set, we need to book our flights, I'm so bad at procrastinating!"

"All taken care of Bella!" Alice smiled at me.

"What?" I looked at her, confusion filling my face, "But how did you…" I trailed off. We both laughed.

"Well I did see you asking me to go with you, but since you were not too sure I didn't know exactly what would happen," Alice explained, "But as the days passed I saw your future becoming more and more clear so I decided to buy the tickets yesterday."

"Oh Alice, your mind reading sure will come in handy!" I said laughing.

"I guess you must have packed my luggage too huh?" I said walking into our dorm room and I heard the door close behind me but Alice wasn't there.

"Alice?" I said opening the door, "What are you doing?"

Alice was standing in the middle of the hallway mid step and was starring out into the blank walls of the hall.

"Oh no, Alice, are you ok?" I asked grabbing her shoulder.

Alice had done this before a few times in front of me, so I knew when she did this it meant she was having a vision. I waited for her to snap out of it.

"Alice! What did you see? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Bella, sorry about that," Alice said.

"Don't worry about it, what did you see?

"Well now that we have officially decided going to Forks, I just saw this house in the woods. It's a beautiful two story house. We were pulling up in the rental car. We were nervous, but we walked right up to the door," Alice said.

"White two story house? Well my house is white and its two story, but not beautiful," I laughed, "more like a small shack than a house."

"I've seen you house Bella," she said, "this was different. We were going to this house for a purpose. I think we are supposed to go over there to meet someone."

"How are we supposed to find the house in the woods, or who we are supposed to meet?"

"I'm not sure, I saw the roads we were driving on, so maybe that will help?" Alice asked.

"Well that makes some sense. Guess we'll have to find out when we get there huh?"

"That's usually how it works," Alice said giving me a smile, it was a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless. I knew with Alice everything would be ok.

* * *

**Hope you all are liking the story! My target is posting 3 chapters a week, I'll try and keep it up. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**Welcome all new subscribers! I had so many updates of new people adding me to their favorites! Hope this story is entertaining for you!**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 8

"Bella!" Alice screamed from our dorm room, "we have to hurry! Our flight leaves in an hour!" She started banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm going Alice! Geez, too bad we all can't be vampires with super powers" I yelled back through the door.

"I can change that Bella, don't make me come in there!" Alice threatened. I looked up in the mirror, titled my head to the side looking at my reflection closer. Me, a vampire? Interesting thought.

"Ready ma'dam Alice," I said as I open the door giving her a slight bow before cracking up laughing.

"Whatever stop being silly, let's go! Charlie is anxious to see you home and Sue is getting nervous."

"How do you see dinner going between us Alice?" I asked as we walked out to the taxi.

"It's going to be fine, Sue is really sweet and she makes your dad happy. He is worried about your reaction, but knows you will be accepting no matter what."

"Great" I replied, "Have you seen anything else about that house we are supposed to go and find?"

"Not really," Alice said, "the feeling to go there is getting stronger. It's like the house is pulling me there. I'm actually really excited to finally be going!"

"Maybe you're meant to find your true love," I said as I nudged Alice with my elbow. She didn't move and I had a pain in my elbow. Hope it doesn't leave a bruise.

"Do you think that's possible?" Alice said her eyes wide open.

"I don't know, but I mean maybe it could be?" I said back wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. I wasn't sure if I said something wrong, but I could tell that whatever she was supposed to find at that house was bothering her. I didn't bring it up for the rest of the trip.

We pulled up to my dad's house in the BMW Alice insisted we rent. Not only because it was the same care as in her vision, but because she refused to drive around in my old beat up truck.

Charlie and Sue walked out the front door to wait for us to get off the car. Charlie put his arm around Sue's waist and pulled her in to whisper something in her ear. I thought the gesture was adorable. Charlie did look happy. I admit I was a bit worried about how I'd feel seeing Charlie with Sue, but I now realize it wasn't necessary. Sue was good for him and I was glad he had found someone who made him happy.

"Hey Dad!" I called as we walked up the drive way, "this is my friend Alice I told you about. Alice this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Alice," Charlie said, "and this is Sue Clearwater." He looked over to Sue and gave her such a warm smile. A huge smile spread on my face.

"So good to meet you Sue," I said as I gave her a hug, "Charlie tells me great things about you."

"Likewise Bella," Sue said and she looked over to Alice, "nice to meet you too Alice." She gave Alice a quick hug and I noticed she slightly stiffened and had a pained look on her face. I looked at Sue then at Alice confused. Good thing Charlie did not notice the exchange between them.

"Alright it's getting cold out here, let's go on inside the house," Charlie said.

Once inside, I excused myself and Alice to go up to my room to set down out luggage. As soon as we walked into my room I closed the door behind me and stared at Alice.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella," Alice said as she opened her luggage to get a change of clothes out.

"Sue," I said, "when she gave you a hug, she looked like, well I don't know she made a face. Do you think she knows about you?"

"That is not possible Bella. How can a human just "know" that about someone," Alice said emphasizing the _know_.

"I don't know Alice, that was just weird," I said pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"I will tell you one thing, she smelled horrible!" Alice said.

"What?" I laughed, "Isn't that a rude thing to say about someone?"

"Not like that Bella, I mean all humans smell different, but almost everyone's blood has a certain smell that's enticing to us. Her smell was like …. ummm, well like a dog!" Alice spit out at the end.

"A dog?" I asked.

"Yes like a dog, a wet dog at that!" Alice said.

"Girls! We are going to head out to the grocery store, we'll be back in a bit" Charlie called out from downstairs.

"Ok Dad, we'll be here!" I open the door and yelled back.

"So," I started, "this is my humble home." Alice and I giggled. She looked around the room at my old pictures no one ever seemed to change from when I was young.

"You were a dork," she said picking up my ballet picture from when I was ten.

"Thanks," I said pushing her with all my might as I tried to take away my picture. "So what do you want to do?"

Alice looked around the room "I don't know, I mean Charlie and Sue will be back soon and I know you have to get an early start on the cooking tonight to have everything ready for tomorrow, guess we can just hang out and watch TV."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I started walking out the room downstairs.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked Alice after skimming through all the channels not stopping on anything that looked interesting.

"Give me that Bella," Alice said and took the remote from my hand. The phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Jacob! Sue told my dad you were already here, how are you?" Jacob said on the other line.

"I'm good Jacob! Are you all joining us for dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Dinner? Sue said it was going to be an early lunch thing?" Jacob replied, "There is some big football game on and dad and Charlie want to watch it."

"Oh, well then I guess for lunch?" I said suddenly worried about all the cooking that would need to be done sooner than later.

"Yeah we'll be there! Can't wait to see you. I've got to go, but see you tomorrow! Bye Bells!" Jacob said and we hung up.

"Who is Jacob?" Alice asked as I sat back down on my side of the couch.

"He is an old friend, we kind of grew up together. Billy and Charlie are best friends I guess you could say. He lives down on the reservation where Sue is from."

"Oh ok," Alice said, "wonder why…" she trailed off.

"Why what?" I asked.

"It's just that when Jacob confirmed that they would be coming over tomorrow, my whole view of the dinner, well now lunch, was erased. I can't see anything after seeing you burn your finger on the pan" Alice said.

"I burn my finger?" I asked looking at my hands. Which one would it be? Would it hurt? I was lost in my thoughts when Alice spoke again.

"Yes Bella you will burn your index finger as you are basting the turkey. You will also mess up the stuffing, so I'd suggest letting Sue do it as soon as she offers." Alice said matter of factly.

"Thanks for the heads up!" I said looking back at the TV. "What are we watching?"

"Vampire Diaries!" Alice said.

"Gosh Alice, don't you think that's a bit cliché you being a vampire, watching a vampire show?" I laughed.

"Not at all, it's actually cool to see how they display the characters." Alice said.

We watch the rest of the episode when Charlie and Sue returned with bags of groceries. Putting everything away, I got to working in the kitchen on preparing anything I could get done early so I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Here you go hun," Sue handed me the potatoes.

Sue, Alice and I got to work cooking and putting away things. I didn't notice Alice and Sue give each other bad looks anymore, so I shrugged off whatever it was I was thinking earlier. Alice was right, now can any normal human know Alice was a vampire just by a hug.

It was getting late as Sue excused herself to bed. Setting everything aside in the fridge, Alice sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you mind if I go hunting tonight?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that's fine Alice," I replied. "Have fun!"

Alice gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and was out of the house in a flash. I shook my head and headed upstairs for bed. I was suddenly too tired to even shower. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

_It was dark, Alice and I were walking through the woods. She was holding my arm urging me along._

_"Are you sure about this Alice?" I asked._

_"Of course Bella," she said. "Don't worry you'll be safe with me."_

_All of a sudden I heard a noise in the woods and turned my head to see what it was. It sounded like growling._

_"Did you hear that Alice? Maybe it's an animal."_

_"Better for me I'll take it!" Alice said._

_"Alice be serious!" I said pulling her to stop. Looking into the trees I see two red glimmering eyes staring at me. They were getting closer and I froze in my step. Alice finally turned around and saw what I was seeing. She swooped me up in her arms and took off in a run I never knew she could do._

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Alice said shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes to see it was already morning.

"Are you ok? You were dreaming and it looked like you were scared," Alice said taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm ok," I said stretching. "I was dreaming about us walking through the woods when we all of a sudden saw a pair of red eyes in between the trees coming close to us. You picked me up and you took off running."

"Oh no," Alice said.

"What's oh no Alice?" I said getting up farther in my bed. "I didn't feel scared in my dream, everything is ok."

"It's not that, it's just red eyes reminds me of some other vampires I've met before," Alice said standing up walking to the window.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well you know how I drink blood from animals, that is why my eyes are this color. Other vampires who drink from humans have red eyes."

"Are you saying there are vampires in Forks?" I asked Alice.

"Not saying that, but I did have a vision something similar to that, but in my vision there wasn't any vampire around. There was a…" Alice started pacing around the room.

"A what?" I asked jumping off my bed. I went to stand in front of Alice putting my hands on her shoulders to stop moving.

"A werewolf" Alice whispered.

"Werewolf?" I asked, "Are all mythical creatures real! This is crazy!"

"Shhhh lower you voice Bella, Charlie and Sue are still sleeping!" Alice hissed.

"Did the werewolf in your vision have red eyes?" I asked.

"No, he had black eyes" Alice said.

"So this all must be some weird coincidence that we are seeing something similar. Besides it's not like I can see the future! My dream was probably nothing."

"Yeah you're probably right. Better get in the shower. Sue is going to wake up in exactly twenty minutes and you two are going to be cooking up a storm this morning!"

"Right, ok I'll be back. What are you going to do?" I asked Alice.

"I'll be here helping you all, but Sue won't let me do much so I'll be spending most of the afternoon watching TV with Charlie."

"Well then let's get this thing going." I said. Walked over to the restroom to shower and change. Alice's visions were usually very accurate. As I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo I let the soap settle in as my mind wandered. A werewolf in Forks. What else was in this tiny town I never knew about. I was telling the truth when I told Alice my dream had not scared me. I was just very curious to find out what each vision was telling us.

Just as I finished brushing my hair I hear my dad's door opening. Right on time, Sue was up and ready to start cooking.

Walking downstairs we all got to work. Alice playing the part of a appreciative house guest offered to help with the cooking and Sue brushed her off in a nice way saying _"we can handle it sweet heart." _I laughed as Alice gave me a _I told you so_ look and walked into the living room to join Charlie on the couch. Sue and I got started cooking and just as Alice predicted I burned my finger, but it wasn't too bad. So when it came to the stuffing, I didn't object when Sue insisted she prepare it.

Billy and Jacob showed up a little before noon and settled into the living room with Charlie. I noticed Jacob stiffen and sit there quietly as Alice and Charlie talked. I told Sue I was going to step out to throw out the trash that was building up before finishing up lunch. Jacob noticed me and offered his help.

"Hey Bells," he said giving me his always warm smile.

"Hi Jacob! How's everything been?" I asked.

"It's all good, listen Bella, I need to ask you something," Jacob stopped and grabbed my wrist.

"What is it Jacob," I said.

"That Alice girl, how did you meet her?"

"She's my roommate at Julliard, why?" I asked.

"I get a bad vibe from her, I'm not sure what it is," Jacob said letting go of my wrist and grabbed the trash bag from my hand.

"She's great Jacob, she's my best friend" I replied.

"Ok Bella, just be careful," Jacob said.

We walked back inside and I started setting the table with Sue. Lunch went great. Even Alice joined in pushing around the food on her plate and taking small bites of the turkey. Smiled and said _mmmm_ at all the right moments. After lunch Charlie, Billy and Jacob went back to the living and left us girls to the dishes.

"Sue you've been nonstop all morning, let Bella and I handle the dishes," Alice said as she grabbed the washcloth from Sue's hand.

"Are you sure? Bella?" Sue said looking over to me.

"Of course Sue! Go upstairs and unwind a bit!" I said.

"Ok if you insist," Sue said with a smile and went to kiss Charlie on the forehead before heading upstairs.

"Ok let me do this my way!" Alice said with a sly smile.

"And what way is that?" I asked.

"Like this!" Alice said as she took off in a blur. I stood there trying to watch her but I couldn't seem to actually see her. She was a whirl of water and wind everywhere and not even a minute later she stopped right in front of me smiling with the biggest grin ever!

"Done!" Alice exclaimed! I laughed seeing finally that she had already washed, dried and put all the dishes away.

"Wow," I said, "you should do things you're way more often!"

"Come on! Go upstairs to change, we have to get going remember!" Alice said winking at me.

"Ok ok, I'm going!" I said and hurried upstairs. I decided to take a quick shower since I felt like I smelled like a walking Thanksgiving dinner. As soon as I was out of the restroom Alice was in my room keys in hand ready to go.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be!" I replied and we walked downstairs.

"We are going to go out into town for a bit dad! We'll be back soon!" I told Charlie as I grabbed my coat.

"Ok Bella, thanks for lunch!" Charlie replied. "You girls be careful."

"Always!" Alice and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you all liking the story. Thanks again for all the new readers! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 9

Alice was practically jumping in her seat as we drove down the street.

"Alice how do you know where to go?" I asked.

"I remember my visions Bella, the whole thing is plastered in my memory," Alice said as she turned to look at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? I mean we will still be in town tomorrow and Saturday."

"Of course it has to be today!" she said, "now quiet down I love this song!"

She raised the volume on the radio and began dancing around.

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night woooo hooo_

Oh great, I just shook my head and looked out my window. I hadn't noticed how fast she was driving until I saw the trees blur by.

"Alice slow down! The speed limit is 55 you know," I practically had to yell over the music.

"Bella stop being such a scaredy cat!"

"I'm sorry Alice but I would like to live to graduate from school someday." I replied.

"I've got _vampire_ reflects remember! Besides we're almost there, I can feel it!"

A few more twists and turns down the road she drove off the main road to a dirt road.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? It seems like we are driving in circles," I asked. She huffed and lowered down the music.

"See that?" Alice said.

"See what?"

"There, the lights."

"I don't see anything Alice," I said. All I saw in front of me was a row of trees. Looking straight ahead and focused my eyes as far away as I could see. Finally I saw it, a beautiful white two story house coming into view.

The house was like no other I'd ever seen before. Surely not around Forks anyway. It had a large porch in the front of the house that wrapped around the sides. The two huge columns that framed the doorway fit the house perfectly. Inside you could see a few lights on around the windows on the first floor. The second floor had one single light on which looked to be in a hall way.

Alice slowed the car down to a crawl before finally coming to a stop. Putting the car on park, she unbuckled her seat belt and looked at me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," I said. Taking a deep breath I unbuckle my seat belt and reach for the door handle when I saw someone or something moving around one of the windows.

I gasped as Alice quickly flew to my side of the car.

"It's ok Bella, there is nothing here to be afraid of." Alice said as she gently grabbed my arm to help me out of the car.

"Are you sure Alice," I felt like I had asked the same question at least twenty times in the last fifteen minutes. "Have you seen any other visions of who will be behind that door when we knock?"

"Not quite," she said, "I have just seen them opening the door slowly. But I try to block out the rest because I want to be just as surprised as you. But I am SURE things will all go smoothly and everything will be ok."

We started walking up the path to the front of the house. There were so many beautiful flowers planted neatly around the porch. Someone here had a very green thumb. Hand in hand Alice and I walked up the three steps to the front door. I took a deep breath and held it there as Alice knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly and I took an unexpected step back. There stood a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early twenties. She had silky light brown hair, pale skin and golden eyes.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" She asked. Her voice sounded like a symphony of musical instruments.

"I'm Alice," Alice started, "this is Bella. I'm a vampire who sees the future and I had a vision to come here to find you and your family."

I gasped and looked at Alice. The look of shock must have been funny because the woman at the door and Alice started laughing. I looked at Alice then at the woman and back at Alice.

"Are you supposed to be saying that out loud?" I whispered to Alice.

"It's ok Bella, trust me."

"Well then, my name is Esme Cullen. Welcome. Please come inside." Esme said as she opened the door wider to let in the view into their living room. The room was full of beautiful modern white furniture and a grand piano in the middle of the room. Even though the furniture looked modern, the house had a warm homey feel to it.

Suddenly a handsome young man came walking in from another room.

"Well hello there! Esme why didn't you say we were expecting company? I would have told the kids to wait before going hunting. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said extending his hand to Alice then to me.

I stared at him for a while knowing he looked familiar just couldn't pin point from where.

"He… hello," I stammered out as I shook his cold hand. I looked up at Alice who just smiled and winked at me.

"Honey, this is Alice and Bella," Esme said as she wrapped her arm around Carlisle's waist. "Alice is like us and she said she had a vision to come here to find us."

Looking back at Alice, Carlisle said "Well that is great! I can see from your eyes you are like us. Tell me are you alone?"

"Yes, as far back as I can remember I've always lived off animal blood. I met Bella at dance school and her father lives here in Forks. We are here visiting him for the holiday and I asked her to come along with me here today," Alice said. "I knew she would be ok here with me. There was never any risk of bringing her here."

"No, of course not," Carlisle said. "Why don't you two have a seat. Our children should be getting back soon, I'm sure you need to meet them as well?"

"I'd love to," Alice said and she grabbed my hand to guide me to the sofa.

"Can I get you anything Bella?" Esme asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I whispered.

Carlisle took Esme into his arms to whisper in her ear. She let out a small giggle and that is when it hit me. This was the same couple I had seen that day I was in the grocery store with Jacob. When he stopped and stared at them in the flower shop. It all started making sense. Jacob said he felt the need to protect something now I understand why. He knew what they were, or at least had an idea that that could be dangerous.

Alice began speaking to Esme and Carlisle as I spaced out in my thoughts. It wasn't until I head laughing that I snapped out of it.

"Dude, I totally took down more than you," a loud voice said from the kitchen. Then I heard someone hit a wall. "Ouch! Fine I'll let you take this one but next time I'm not going to go so easy."

"Hey guys hold on," a woman's voice whispered, "do you smell that." Suddenly the entire house was so quiet I could hear my heart trying to beat out of my chest. I wasn't sure if I needed to be afraid of who or what would walk out the kitchen door.

"It's alright everyone, we have guests. Come on in and introduce yourselves," Esme called out. She looked back at me and smiled.

Four vampires walked through the door. The first one was big guy who reminded me of a big teddy bear he was holding the hand of a tall beautiful blond girl. Next was a guy who was tall and thin. He had wavy sandy blond hair and was beautiful. Lastly was the utter vision of a God. He was tall and lean, but muscular. Beautiful brown hair and golden eyes. He took my breath away. He looked right into my eyes before squinting like if he was trying to read my mind.

"Alice, Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward," Carlisle said. "These are our children."

Alice stood up and walked straight up to Jasper. He looked down at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello Jasper," she said, "I'm Alice." They shook hands and just stayed there starring into each other's eyes. It was until I let out an unnecessary cough that Alice came back to reality and turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry to have just dropped in. As I told Esme and Carlisle, I have visions of the future and I just had to come and meet you all."

Edward looked over to Carlisle who gave him seemed to be communicating through his eyes. Edward nodded and looked over at Alice.

"Nice to meet you Alice. Bella." Edward said as he started walking away. "If you'll excuse me I have some things I need to attend to."

Edward walked up stairs and everyone looked around the room confused.

"I, umm, do you have a restroom I could use," I asked suddenly worried that a house full of vampires might not need a restroom.

"Of course sweetheart, its down the hall to the right," Esme said.

"Alice, could you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice replied, "we'll be right back."

Once in the restroom Alice waited outside until I unlocked the door. She came in and closed the door.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"About what? I don't know what we are doing here."

"Jasper is my soul mate Bella, now I know why I was supposed to come here." Alice said.

"Seriously," I said. "Well wow, that's great."

"And I saw how you reacted to Edward," she said giving me a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked twirling a piece of hair in my fingers.

"He likes you too you know," she said.

"Oh please Alice, he saw me for like thirty seconds and he excused himself. How can you say that."

"Because I've seen it Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the bathroom. We walked back into the living room to join the others and they jumped right into conversation. Asking Alice about where she was from, how she came to be one of them. I sat on the individual sofa watching them talk.

"Hello," a velvety voice said behind me. Turning around I saw Edward standing there by my chair.

"Um, hi," I said.

"I didn't get to formally introduce myself to you," he said as he held out his hand.

"I guess I didn't either," I said taking his hand. He lifted up my hand to his lips and gave me a small lingering kiss before bringing it back down.

I was lost in the tingling sensation his lips left on my hand. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. Putting my head down he let out a small laugh.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me," he asked. I looked over at Alice who even she though kept her face turned to the others deeply into their conversation managed to give me thumbs up.

"Sure," I said as I got up from the chair.

Edward led the way out through the kitchen to the back door. Not far from the house was a small stream flowing. The wind in the trees, the sound of the water in the stream and the small chirps of the crickets overwhelmed me.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes it's just, I don't know why all this seems like a dream to me." I said.

"I know what you mean," he said. "Come on; let's go sit by the water. You will love the view downstream."

Sitting down on the moist forrest floor, I realized right then and there, I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**As usual thank you to my new subscribers! Next chapter will be up next week!**

**Take care and please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

* * *

Ch. 10

I don't know what it was about Edward Cullen that had completely engulfed me. We had barely spoken ten words to each other and here we were sitting next to each other like we've known each other our whole lives.

For a moment I spaced out looking at the water flowing in the stream. Thinking back to the only boyfriend I had back in Phoenix. We were only together for about six months, but never had I felt the way I was now feeling towards Edwards for him. Just sitting here inches away from Edwards I swear I could feel a vibration of electrical currents running off his body to mine.

In the last four months I had not only met one vampire, but five. This couldn't possibly be real could it? I mean even though Alice and I were best friends and she sometimes did things out of the ordinary, I still saw her as just a person. Meeting the Cullen family seemed surreal. How these people could exist and live among us this whole time and we were all oblivious to that fact?

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath in.

"Bella, are you ok? I haven't scared you have I?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes and turned to look into his beautiful golden eyes. "No I'm fine. Just a lot. Sorry seems like I'm a broken record repeating that over and over huh?"

"Not to worry." Edward said as he lifted his hand to my face. I closed my eyes again anticipating his cold fingers to run down my cheek, but the coldness never came. When I opened my eyes he had his hands in a tight fist and was looking the other way.

"Something wrong?" I asked this time I ran my hand on his cheek.

When he turned to look at me he gave me a pained look. I immediately removed my hand and looked down.

What was I thinking? That this gorgeous guy could possibly feel the same way I felt for him? No way, Alice had to be wrong. He probably already had a girlfriend. A vampire girlfriend who was his true love. I gently shook my head to myself feeling the tears build. I stood up to walk back towards the house when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the house, I …. I don't know what I'm doing here Edward. I'm sorry." I said holding in the tears.

"What do you mean Bella? We've only just met, we haven't even had the chance to talk very much."

I swallowed loudly before looking down at him, "It's just I feel…."

"You feel what Bella?"

I couldn't answer, just snapped my hand away and began to run back to the house. I didn't bother going inside, if Alice was the so-called great physic she claimed to be, she would be waiting for me at the car.

Sure enough there she was standing by the passenger side of the car with the door open waiting for me. I climbed in and let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice as she started backing the car out of the drive. "I didn't know, but please believe me when I tell you he does feel the same thing you feel for him for you too."

"How can you say that Alice? I don't even know what I'm upset about."

"You're upset because you feel completely in love with Edward and by looking into his eyes you know he already has a girlfriend."

"So I was right, he does have a girlfriend?" I turned in my seat too quickly that the seat belt rubbed on my neck hard.

"Yes he does," Alice said, "but they've only been together for a couple of months, it's nothing serious. She is another vampire who lives up in Alaska. They are old family friends and she's always shown an interest in him. He just felt he owed her the chance to try a relationship with her."

"She's a vampire!" I shrieked lifting my hands in the air. "How can I complete with a vampire Alice! I bet she is beautiful. Besides wouldn't that be the ideal partner for him anyway?"

"Not necessarily Bella. She is pretty, but there is no rule that says vampires have to only date vampires!"

"UUGGGHHHHH" I groaned. "Take me home Alice, I need to…. I need to sleep, or eat, or something!"

"Sure thing Bella" Alice said.

Once we got home I saw that Billy and Jacob were still at the house. We walked in and everyone was having another slice of pumpkin pie.

"Hey girls!" Charlie called with a mouthful of pie.

"Hi Dad," I said, "how was the game?"

"We won!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run I forgot about earlier," Alice said as she walked back towards the door.

"Alice? Do you need me to go…."

"No, no Bella, that's fine, I'll be back soon." She said and was out the door and in the car before I could finish my sentence.

"What's wrong with the pixie?" Jacob asked.

"Not sure," I replied, "is there any pie left?"

"Yeah, here let me get it for you," Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen. I followed him there still feeling down about everything that had just happened.

"Everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Um, oh yeah sure," I said taking the plate to the table.

"Jacob can I ask you something?" I said as I twirled the fork in my hand.

"Of course, what's up?" He said.

"Remember that day we went grocery shopping when I first got here?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Remember how you froze looking at a couple in the flower shop and said you had a feeling of protecting something?" I asked taking a bite of pie in my mouth.

Jacob looked down at his hands folded on the table "Yeah why?"

"I met them today," I said gulping down the pie.

Jacob snapped his head up and opened his eyes wide. "How …. Why? So you know….."

"Yes," I said putting the fork down on the plate and staring Jacob straight back in his eyes. We sat there for a while neither of moving or saying anything.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"What have they told you?" Jacob said.

"They didn't say anything Jacob, what's going on?"

"Let's go outside," Jacob said. We got up and walked out to the front steps.

"So you know the Cullen's are ….." Jacob trailed off. He cleared his throat before speaking again "blood drinkers."

"They are vampires," I said. Jacob turned around and looked at me again with a look of shock on his face.

"How can you say that so easily?" He said.

"Alice is too, she told me a while back."

"I know that," he said looking back down.

"So spill what else you know," I said.

"My family, we are part of the Quileute legends, our ancestors are decedents of wolves." Jacob started.

I gasped and Jacob turned quickly to look at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just Alice had mentioned a vision about a werewolf, sorry go on."

"Well once we reach a certain age, the responsibilities are passed down to us. Our ancestors had a treaty with the Cullen's, because they claimed to be different kind of vampires. But so long as there are vampires around the area, the change can still occur."

"Wow, now I really think I'm dreaming" I said looking up at the sky.

"I know, it's all weird," Jacob said. "I had heard the stories, but never really believed them until I started going through the change myself. Wait, did you say Alice had a vision about a werewolf?" I nodded.

"She can see the future" I said. "So you turn into a wolf?"

"It's only happened a couple of times," Jacob said, "since there is no viable danger around, we don't really have the need to change."

"Do you know Edward Cullen" I asked.

"I've met him only once," Jacob said.

"Oh," I said. Just then Billy opened the door telling Jacob it was time to go home.

"I'll see you later Jacob," I said.

"You be careful Bella," he said.

Charlie walked out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks again kiddo."

"It was fun dad, really," I said. "I'm going to my room, it's been a long day."

"Alright, goodnight sweetheart," Charlie said as he kissed my forehead.

After walking up to my room I grab my bag to shower and change. Today had been a very long day. I was suddenly aware that vampires and werewolves existed. I seemed to have fallen in love with Edward Cullen on such a level it felt like we had been destined to be together forever. Then that feeling was shattered by knowing he already had a girlfriend, who was also a vampire nonetheless. The world as I knew it was changing rapidly and I wasn't sure I was ready for whatever else I may be faced with.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi everyone! Hope everyone had a great Halloween weekend! I know I said I would be putting up at least 3 chapters a week and last week I was only able to get 1 done. It was a busy week with midterms and fall festivals. Hope to be back on track this week though! Thank you to all my new subscribers and to those of you who've given me reviews! keep them coming! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 11

"Morning Bells", Charlie said as I walked downstairs.

"Morning Dad, did you make breakfast?" I asked

"Hey Charlie! Good morning!" Alice chimed in.

"Well its nothing major, just some fried eggs and bacon. I wanted to make sure you have something to eat before your flight" Charlie said. His cheeks turned a light pink color as he smiled down.

"Well thanks Dad! You didn't have to do that" I said I wrapped my arm around his waist. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

We ate breakfast in silence and Alice excused herself saying she wasn't a breakfast person. The past four days passed by so quickly. I was glad to have gotten the chance to spend the holiday with Charlie. Alice had found her soul mate in Jasper. She had been spending a lot of time with him secretly over night. She said he had agreed to move to New York so they can continue to get to know each other. I was happy for Alice, I truly was, but I was still a bit smug about the whole Edward thing. He was constantly running through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him even though I hadn't seen him again since that day. Alice didn't mention him either so that was good I guess.

After breakfast Alice and I said goodbye to Charlie and Sue and loaded our entire luggage in the car. The drive to the airport was quick at the speed Alice was driving. Once we arrived at the airport I was surprised to see Jasper standing by the drop off lane. I looked over at Alice who had a big grin on her face and her eyes locked on Jasper.

"Jasper is here?" I asked.

"Yeah he wanted to see us off" Alice said as she parked the car.

I sighed and turned in my seat to reach for my purse in the back when my door was suddenly opened.

"Hi Bella," his sweet velvety voice said.

I gasped before I turned around to see Edward standing over the door waiting for me to get out.

"Err, Hi Edward," I said as I struggled to get my purse which had managed to get the strap stuck in between the center console and the seat.

"Need some help there?" He said as he moved around the door and peeked his head inside the car.

"No I got it," I said and yanked the purse which flew up and hit Edward straight on this forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I said as I got out of the car. He closed the door for me and smiled, "No harm done Bella, nothing to be sorry about."

I looked down at my feet embarrassed beyond belief. I fumbled with my purse for a bit before walking to the back of the car to grab my luggage.

Edward followed behind me "Can I get that for you?" he asked.

Not wanting a repeat of the purse incident I stepped back and replied "Sure, thanks."

Alice came by my side and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Stop being so nervous! I told you he's into you, just go with it! I promise it all works out" she whispered into my ear then danced off to join Jasper who was already carrying her stuff to check in.

Looking up at Edward he had the sweetest smile on his face. His eyes were so clear I could see into his soul. He genuinely seemed happy to be here helping me. I smiled at him before looking down again.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" Edward asked as we walked in.

"It was ok, spent time with Charlie and Sue." I replied, "how about yours?"

"Same old," he said.

"Oh," was all I could say back. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I did not know what to say or do around Edward and by the way he was acting he felt the same around me.

"Well," we both said as we reached the security gate. Laughing he put down my luggage as Alice walked over to us.

"Bella looks like our flight is delayed for an hour, so Jasper and I are going to walk around for a bit. Meet you here at two ok?" Alice said.

I looked up at the board and saw for a fact our flight was delayed. "Ok Alice I'll be here."

"Why don't we sit," Edward said point at some empty seats away from everyone. We went to take our seats and Edward neatly placed my luggage to the side so that it wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"Listen Bella," he started, "I know you know about Tanya. Alice told me she told you all about our relationship."

Oh no, did he have to bring this up. Why did Alice have to leave me here? "Uh huh," I replied.

"We have known each other for a long time. She's been in love with me ever since we met, or so she says. I guess you could say I felt sorry for her and finally gave in to dating her."

I looked up at Edward and he was starring down at his own hands. He seemed nervous or anxious not sure with these vampires.

"I don't share the same feelings for her as she does for me. If I were to be honest she is not my type" Edward continued.

"Why are you telling me this Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me," I said.

"Because since the moment I laid my eyes on you, you've taken my breath away, or so to speak," he giggled. I looked up at his as I felt my jaw drop slightly. I was silent.

"I have never met anyone in my hundred years of existence that has had the effect you have on me Bella. The other day at the house, you left before I could say anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. I just wanted to hear him keep talking. I was so smitten he could tell me he wanted to kill me and I'd agree.

"Well I don't know if you feel what I feel, but from the moment we met, I could feel this strong pull coming from you. That is why I excused myself that day. I didn't know what to think. I went upstairs to try and come to terms with what I was feeling. Then Carlisle came to me and said that is the same feeling he had when he met Esme. I didn't know how to approach you or how to even begin to mention I had a girlfriend.

I'm sorry of the way I looked at you when we were by the stream. I just felt torn between sweeping you off your feet and running away and telling you about Tanya."

"Wow," I said flabbergasted. Was this all real? Was Edward Cullen professing his love to me here at this airport? I blinked a few times and he was still there looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"So what does all this mean?" I finally said.

"Well it means I want to get to know you better. I've already spoken to Tanya and told her I would be moving to New York with Jasper" Edward said.

"You're what?" I asked.

"Well I mean if that's ok with you?" Edward asked. "Jasper has fallen head over heels for Alice and can't be apart from her. I asked him if he would mind me joining him in New York."

"That's, ummmm, wow, that's," I paused, looking up at Edwards golden eyes shining into mine, "that's great."

"Bella," Edward said as he lifted his hand to run his long cold finger down my cheek, "I know this may sound weird, but I feel like I've waited my whole existence just for you."

I leaned my head toward his hand and he opened his palm letting my cheek rest on it. Closing my eyes I pictured Edward and I taking walks through central park, going to the ballets and theater, hand in hand like we were soul mates meant to be.

I sighed before opening my eyes to see Edward leaning in towards me. I took a slight gasp of air as his lips met mine. I felt a shock go through our lips all the way down to my toes. Edward parted his lips as his tongue tasted mine. I closed my eyes and felt myself swimming in a sea or pure bliss.

Edward moved away as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Wow," I exhaled, "you sure know how to dazzle a girl don't you."

He laughed as he leaned in to give me another peck on my lips, moved up to give me a small kiss on my nose then on my forehead.

"Sweet Bella," Edward said, "this is only the beginning."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 12

_Oh my God. Oh my God._ Was this really happening? The only thing running through my mind was Edward's cold hard lips touching mine. Sitting in the airport in a daze was getting me some weird looks from people passing by, but I didn't care, I was in my own little world it was pure bliss.

"Earth to Bella" Alice said taking me out of my trace.

"Hey….." was all I could come up with.

"So," she said smiling, "Eddie boy has confessed his love to you huh?"

"I… I'm not sure," I stuttered. "Yes?" I said more as a question than an answer.

"Told ya so! Come on its time to go!" Alice said pulling on my arm. Edward and Jasper had since their goodbye's promising to see us soon in New York. I guess I was in shock from everything that had just happened. I was sure that I was dreaming and I'd soon wake up.

"Ouch!" I cried as I stubbed my toe on the chair in front of me. Yup, I was awake.

"You seriously need to be more careful Bella," Alice said as we began boarding the plane.

Once we settled into our seats I began to ask Alice what all this meant. How could Edward say he loves me.

"It's actually quite simple Bella," Alice said in between flipping the pages of her Vogue magazine. "There is this rare phenomenon we vampires experience. It's the equivalent to humans 'love at first sight' or whatever it's called. But with our kind it is much deeper."

"But what is different about how he feels about me and how he felt about Tanya… or any other girl he's dated before?"

"Because when we first meet our mate something deep inside us comes alive. I mean I know we're dead and have no heartbeat, but in that moment it's like we have a heart and its fluttering like crazy."

"Your mate?" I asked.

"Yes mate Bella, it's just our term for our soul mates, true love, whatever," Alice said finally putting the magazine away.

"Am I….." I started.

"Of course you are Bella. I don't even need you to finish that sentence because you knew you loved Edward from the moment you met him, and he felt the same about you. Nothing else matters. So yes, you are _perfect_ for him."

I sighed and looked out my window.

EPOV

I had to tell her just how I felt. From the moment I laid my eyes on her at the house I felt my own body flare up. After speaking to Carlisle I was sure she was _the one._

Bella's beautiful big chocolate brown eyes started at me as I declared my love for her. Then when I kissed her it was like magic. My throat burned with desire. Not for her blood, but for her body. I'd been around for over a hundred years and had my fair share of women in the past. But it was all nothing compared to the passion I felt surging from Bella to me in that one small kiss.

Jasper and I had said goodbye the ladies. We were planning on leaving to New York in the next few days. Jasper was just as overwhelmed in love with Alice as I was with Bella. The whole car ride home we sat in silence and I could feel all his happiness, love and joy his body was giving off.

We pulled up the house and I saw the familiar car in the drive way. Tanya had surely come over to try and convince me to go back with her. When I told her I had met my true mate in Bella, she lost it. Threatening to go to the Vultori to let them know I'd fallen in love with a human. According to her a human was no true mate to a vampire. They were there for our convenience and pleasure. Eventually I got away from her when Iriana came in to try and calm her down.

Apparently that wasn't the end of it. I got off the car and raced up the stairs to the house. Tanya was sitting in the living room with Esme and Carlisle. She turned as soon as she sensed I walked in the room and flew to my side.

"Oh Edward I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you've finally come back," Tanya said as she caressed my face trying to kiss me. I pulled away and Tanya scowled.

"What is your problem Edward. Haven't you come to your senses yet?"

"No Tanya I told you I'm in love with Bella. She is my true love." I said as I moved away from her.

"How dare you Edward Cullen!" She screamed grabbing a vase full of white lilies from the table and threw it across the room.

Esme got up in a flash and was in Tanya's face before the glass had even shattered all over the rug.

"Tanya you will respect my home and my family do you understand," Esme scolded her.

"Esme how can you stand to see this going on in your home. Edward falling in love with a human! That is unheard of! The Volturi will not allow this to happen!"

"Don't you date threaten my family Tanya! You have no say in what goes on in my home. The Volturi will not find out about this, no rules have been broken!"

Just then Carmen walked in. "What is going on here Tanya." Tanya was part of Carmen's coven and lived together in Denali.

"You will apologize this instance and leave!" Carmen said.

"I will not apologize because I have done nothing wrong. Edward has betrayed all of us by falling in love with a human, he should be the one apologizing. I am done here, I've said what I've come to say, I shall leave now" Tanya said and she flew out the door.

"Esme, Carlisle, forgive her. You know Tanya's always been used to getting what she wants. She has gotten quite a temper. I shall assure you that she will not be telling anyone, especially not the Vultori," Carmen said.

"It is alright Carmen. Thank you for coming." Esme said.

I walked out of the living room and went up to my room. Emmett was standing in the hallway by my door.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"You sure you know what you're doing here dude?" Emmett said.

"I love her, there is nothing else to know."

"Rose is worried about the Vultori finding out. This will cause the whole family problems if they do."

"Tell her not to worry. Alice has assured me that everything will work out."

I walked into my room closed the door and laid my head back on the door. I had to admit I was worried about everything too, but I didn't have the strength to stay away from Bella. I would make sure she and the whole family is safe. I will change her and we will be together forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Been a busy month for me! I will try and get back on track on updating more often! Thank you for all my new readers & subscribers! and those of you who have reviewed this story for me many thanks! keep them coming!**

***NOTE* There is a bit of lemoniness in this chapter ... I just had to throw it in ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just love the story and took my own spin on it. :)**

**

* * *

**Ch. 13

BPOV

Things had been feeling a little surreal lately. So many things were changing in my life. Things I should fear, but I felt nothing but happiness. Edward told me he wanted to be with me. He was going to moving up to New York soon and I could not wrap my mind around that. Alice said she saw it all happening and that everything works out perfectly, but somehow I wasn't so sure about it.

Edward had left his girlfriend Tanya for me. A petty little human. How would I even begin to compare to a vampire? Besides we only met and talked for a small time, how could he really love me? You can't blame me for being so skeptical. All these things bombard me over a period of a few days.

Since we came back to school things between Alice and I resumed their natural course. We went to class and did our usual thing. She and Jasper would talk almost every day all day. She told me his stories about the war, being changed and the terrible things he had done. She didn't care. The only thing she saw was an angel standing tall above her. Utter perfection. I was happy for her truly, I just didn't know how things would change one Jasper and Edward moved over here. I couldn't voice my concerns to her because every time I tried, she'd blow me off and say _Bella stop being so ridiculous! Just trust me everything will be fine. _ So I just went about my business and didn't bring it up again.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said cheerfully as she bounced in the front door.

"Morning? What time is it?" I said rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. I glanced over to my alarm clock to see that it was 6:15 am.

"Alice why are you waking me up so early! We don't have class today until 10!"

"Because silly Bella, I'm leaving to the airport and wanted to say bye before I left," Alice said as she floated over to my bed.

"Airport? Why?" I asked.

"Remember….. I told you that I'd be leaving to Forks to meet with Jasper and Edward to finalize their move" she said as she picked a lint off my hair.

"Oh …." Had she told me this before? I couldn't remember. Then again whenever Alice spoke lately she'd talk so fast I could only grasp the main points of her message.

"You forgot didn't you?" She said. "Isabella Marie Swan how dare you forget the most important upcoming event of all your life?"

"Please Alice, I don't think I can actually consider it the most important event" I said as I threw my feet off the bed.

"Besides, I've already told you I haven't exactly believed that all this is actually happening. How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back Monday. I've already talked to the instructors and let them know I had a family emergency at home, so I've been excused from the rest of this week's classes."

"OK then, don't want to keep you waiting. Tell everyone I said hello," I said as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I didn't want to be rude, but Alice was just a bit too much when she was all bouncing and joyful. I heard Alice let out a big sigh and walk out the door. I turned on the water and looked at myself in the mirror while I waited for the water to get warm. Leaning into the mirror I notice a small pimple on the side of my nose. Immediately I grab the cleanser from my bag to wash my face. Sighing I finally get in the shower and being to wash my hair. Letting the warm water run down my back I closed my eyes and all I could see was Edward. His beautiful face watching me with his butterscotch eyes. His half smile lighting up the whole room. I immediately started feeling myself getting hot. As I washed my body I couldn't help but get more and more turned on with my vision of Edward. Lathering up my stomach I hesitated before moving my hand anywhere else. I hadn't gotten myself off in such a long time. God only knows how sex deprived I've been. My image of Edward changed to seeing him kneeling before me looking up at me with his eyes scorching black with lust. Slowly I moved my hand up and rubbed the soap all over my breast. Slowly kneading them I let out a small moan and I continue to picture Edward slowing kissing my thighs. Inching his way up to my center his velvet voice saying _you're so beautiful Bella, I must have a taste of you_. I move my right hand down slowing to my center and feel the immediate burn of lust as I gently run my hand over my clit. Throwing back my head I focus on Edward's image. His long sweet tongue slowing licking me all around. A soft moan escaped my lips at the same time Edward's did in my vision. I began to rub harder as I insert a finger. Edward's hands now moving freely all over my body, he grabs on to my ass and pulls me in closer to his mouth. _Come for me Bella, please, I need this_ my Edward says in between licks. I begin to feel my orgasm building fast so I insert another finger curling it up to reach just the right spot. Suddenly I feel my release and sigh saying Edward's name over and over. I open my eyes and try to get myself back into reality.

Finishing up my shower I get out and wrap myself in a towel and walked out to my room to grab my change of clothes. I see a pink paper sitting on top of my already made bed. I blink twice trying to think if I had made my bed before getting in the shower and pick up the pink note.

In Alice's perfect little handwriting she wrote:

_Enjoyed your shower sweet innocent Bella? ;) It will all become a reality soon enough - Alice_

I couldn't help but laugh as I realized that Alice had seen my shower fantasy, but my laughter quickly died down as I felt the red hot blush fill my face. How embarrassing this would be when she got back in town.

I got dressed and decided to go have breakfast since Alice had woke me up so early I had time to kill before my classes started. Walking down the hall I felt myself smiling. I guess I could come to accept the reality that such a gorgeous man like Edward could love me and we could actually be a couple. If Alice said so, then maybe I shouldn't doubt her anymore. Besides I'd love for my little fantasy to become a reality if that meant Edward's lips and tongue would be kiss me all over my body. Ok I had to stop there, I did not want to have to back to my room for seconds of my fantasy and my stomach started grumbling with hunger anyway.

Walking down the sidewalk I had a sudden feeling as if I was being watched. I stopped and turned around looking at the near empty street. Everyone was just getting up and getting ready for their day. Nothing out of the ordinary for a Wednesday morning. I turn around to continue on my way when suddenly I felt a whoosh of air behind me. Spinning back around I begin to feel my heart race. Slowing stepping backwards I hurry towards the cafeteria. Once inside I felt a bit of relief to see several other people there already. I go over and grab some oatmeal, an apple and an orange juice and walked over to the booth to sit down. When I looked up out the front windows I saw her. She was tall, beautiful and blond. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard starring straight into the cafeteria; starring right at me. I let my tray fall a bit higher than I thought and my apple bounced off my tray and rolled to the floor. Looking at the apple and back up she was gone. I looked around the cafeteria and outside for the woman, but I didn't see her anymore. Trying to blow it off, I forgot my spoon so I went back to the counter to get one. When I got back to my table there on my tray sat a small folded note. Opening the note those three words seemed to scream off the paper at me.

_HE IS MINE._

_

* * *

_

**It is a bit short, but hope you all liked this chapter! Looks like Tanya might be after something ... uh oh's **

**Please review!  
**


End file.
